<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Would Ever Dare To Love A Dragon? by lucifersfavoritechild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475653">Who Would Ever Dare To Love A Dragon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild'>lucifersfavoritechild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dragon AU, Dragon Stephen Strange, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, References to Sexual Assault, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, but no actual non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gone to sleep and dreamed of the Omega all night, a young man with brown eyes as deep as the sky and more beautiful than the stars themselves. When he woke, the images stuck in his head, and he knew where Anthony was. </p><p>It had taken far longer than he wanted to bring Tony home. There were times when he was tempted to burn the castle down and steal him away, but that wouldn’t make a good first impression. Instead, the loss of his raiding rights to Stark’s kingdom in exchange for the prince was more than a fair trade, and one he was happy to make. </p><p>Because now, Anthony was finally home.   </p><p>||</p><p>(Stephen's POV for "Dreamt by the Stars")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Would Ever Dare To Love A Dragon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen set the small human down in the cave, carefully uncurling his claws. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help himself. He had waited more than two thousand years to find his mate, and now they were here, together.</p><p>He had gone to sleep and dreamed of the Omega all night, a young man with brown eyes as deep as the sky and more beautiful than the stars themselves. When he woke, the images stuck in his head, and he knew where Anthony was. </p><p>It had taken far longer than he wanted to bring Tony home. There were times when he was tempted to burn the castle down and steal him away, but that wouldn’t make a good first impression. Instead, the loss of his raiding rights to Stark’s kingdom in exchange for the prince was more than a fair trade, and one he was happy to make. </p><p>Because now, Anthony was finally home. </p><p>Tony looked perfect in their mountain cave, surrounded by the hoard that Stephen had acquired after so much time. Orange plants shed their light on the piles of gold and jewels, lighting up the caverns, and making precious Anthony shine even brighter. The Omega was looking away from him, a red blush high in his cheeks. <em> He’s shy. </em> That was so adorable that Stephen wanted to kiss him then and there.</p><p>Suddenly, he didn’t want to waste any more time. He started to transform, his bones and muscles and organs shifting and breaking and shrinking. His vibrant red scales became soft white flesh, black hair covered his head, and his gold eyes turned blue-and-green. He shivered, feeling the cool air against his naked body.</p><p>Tony was staring now as the dragon had before, and Stephen allowed it, preening the smallest bit, flexing his muscles and showing off his neck. Like this, Tony didn’t seem so small. He seemed like he would be able to fill Stephen’s arms as he slept.</p><p>He wanted to feel him, to hold him close and take him in completely. Stephen reached both hands out and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him close and pushing the fabric around Tony’s throat away before burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, holding and scenting him. He shivered in pleasure. Tony was perfect, and his scent was one of salt and sweetness and musk and <em> Tony</em>.</p><p>Stephen let him go, nodding his approval and delight. He was sure it didn’t show on his face — he was so rarely in his human form that he didn’t always know how to express himself in it — but hopefully Tony would understand. </p><p>He looked over his mate. He was wearing cloth-of-gold robes. Beautiful, but they concealed him too much, and would not allow for the traditional gown and jewels that Tony was meant to wear. Not to mention there were chains around his wrists. That wouldn’t do.</p><p>He took Tony’s hands and held them up, using a quick spark of magic to break the chains. He tossed them into a pile of gold objects. The rest were with the nest, deeper into the cave. They would have to walk.</p><p>Stephen spoke to him for the first time. “Come.” A moment later, he wanted to curse at himself; he should have said something sooner, something kinder and less demanding, but there was nothing to be done for it now.</p><p>Stephen lead him down a tunnel to the nesting cavern, a room with a hollowed-out hole in the floor where Stephen slept. Now it was filled with blankets and furs and pillows so it would be properly comfortable for his little mate. Beautiful scarves and tapestries of scenes both true and fiction, rational and fantastical, decorated the walls. Fire from the lit sconces and braziers made the gold and silver thread in them shine. </p><p>Gold and ruby jewelry lay atop of a pile of fabric beside the nest. He’d had them all since he first became a man, and had made them himself. Only now were they being put to use.</p><p>He turned back to Tony and stilled his face, trying his best to grant the situation the solemnity it deserved. He started by undressing Tony, ridding him of the robes his wore and putting them to the side before picking up the slip of fabric. It was a gold gown, so sheer he could see his hands through it. He paused for a moment, struck by the beauty of Anthony’s bare form, before shaking it off and handing him the gown.</p><p>Tony took it, moving slowly for a moment before he began to dress. The long sleeves flowed around his arms, and the neck dipped almost to his chest. He was shimmering in the firelight, his tan skin visible under the gold fabric.</p><p>It was becoming more difficult to resist his desire, but Stephen persisted, though he decided to speed things up by putting Tony’s jewelry on himself. Ruby-studded cuffs around the Omega’s wrists, a gold collar around his neck, thin anklets, rings on all his fingers, a belt to keep the gown in place. He finished by crowning him with a circlet carved as ivy, fingertips just barely brushing Tony’s soft brown hair. <em> Beautiful. </em> Stephen was utterly taken with him, and it showed in his eyes. He was hard and aching for his perfect mate, and desperate to move things along.</p><p>He leaned forward, gently nipping Tony’s neck before speaking. “Stephen.”</p><p>Tony seemed confused. “What?”</p><p>The dragon almost chuckled. “My name is Stephen.”</p><p>“Oh.” A beat passed before he added, “I’m . . . Tony.”</p><p>“I know.” Stephen stood straight and took his mate’s hand, leading him into the sleeping pit. Tony was moving slowly again. That was fine. Stephen would take care of him.</p><p>He moved behind the Omega, placing a hand in between his shoulder blades and pressing him down until his cheek was resting against a soft black bear fur. Certain he was comfortable, Stephen raised the Omega’s hips and moved the skirt so that his ass was uncovered. Stephen was so hard he could feel his cock leak pre-cum. He started to lay himself over Tony’s back, settling his weight carefully on top of him and holding him—</p><p><em> Wait. </em>Why was Tony shaking?</p><p>It had spread to the Omega’s entire body, so subtle that he could only feel it, not see it. Stephen raised his hand to Tony’s face, and the feeling of tears on his hand was worse than being slapped. He froze, becoming entirely still. A dark pit formed in his stomach, and a sick, slimy feeling filled him. <em> What have I done? I did not mean to harm you. </em></p><p>Suddenly, he couldn’t stand to touch Tony anymore. He could not look upon him and see what he’d done. Stephen moved, magic powering his flight from the room. He waited until he was outside to transform, his arms becoming wings, his hair horn, and then he was in the sky.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen had no idea what he’d done wrong. He had dreamed Tony. Surely they were meant for each other. Surely they should be perfect for each other. The thought of hurting his mate was horrifying to him, as it would be to any true dragon. If he heard of another doing such a thing to their mate, he would tear the beast to shreds himself.</p><p>But none of that changed the fact that his mate feared him.</p><p>When he was certain that Tony would be sleeping, he returned to the cave. There, he gazed upon himself in a mirror and considered for the first time how he would appear to an ordinary human. The scales, hard and impenetrable. His teeth, each of them black and as long as a dagger. His eyes were like those of a venomous snake. He was huge, inhuman and dangerous, a being incapable of love or softness. He was a monster, and who would ever dare to love a monster?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was nothing to be done. He saw the truth now, and he couldn’t change it. But he could try to be kind. He could take care of his little mate, make sure he was happy and comfortable.</p><p>He spent some time flying above the clouds as he hunted, deciding he would eat before he returned home. He was stalling, he knew, but just because he knew what he was doing didn’t mean he would stop.</p><p>He ate a cow on his own, leaving the bones and intestines for the vultures and bugs. For precious Anthony, he took a bull in his claws, biting its head off to kill it before he flew back to the cave.</p><p>He deposited the bull’s carcass in the middle of the main cavern, ripping its intestines out before breathing white-hot flames to cook it, roasting the meat.</p><p>Finished, he returned to his human form, depressingly aware of the blood that covered his hands, feet, chest, and face. <em> He is right to fear me, </em> Stephen thought, walking down one of the tunnels to the grotto. There, blue plants and crystals provided light for the stone walls, sandy ground, and clear pool of clean water. Moonlight filled the room.</p><p>Stephen stepped into the water and started to clean himself. The blood dissolved as soon as it fell in the water, cleaned away by magic. </p><p>He had already scrubbed the blood from his hands and chest by the time he felt someone watching him.</p><p>He knew already that it was Tony. Who else could it be? He didn’t look at him; he had no desire to inflict himself upon the Omega any further. "You don't need to fear me,” he promised. “You're my mate, and I will not allow any harm to come to you." It was true. He would sooner die himself than allow anything bad to happen to his little mate.</p><p>He waited a moment in case Tony responded. When he didn’t, Stephen continued, "You can use whatever you want from the cave. Come to me if you need more." It was the least he could do. A dragon’s hoard was not merely his own, but belonged to his mate and family, and whatever else happened, Stephen would not deny this right to Tony.</p><p>He turned away, dipping his head into the water as though it could wash away the truth. When he rose again, Tony was gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For the first week, Stephen avoided Tony whenever possible, giving him his space and bringing his kills to make sure the Omega ate. Tony seemed, if not happy, then at the very least healthy.</p><p>Until he wasn’t.</p><p>He woke one morning to the feeling that something was distinctly <em> wrong</em>. He wandered through the tunnels and caverns, his feet leading him to the nesting cavern. Tony was there, laying amongst a huge pile of blankets and fur, with one pulled over his head.</p><p>Stephen knelt beside him, carefully pulling at the black fur that covered his face. Tony groaned, his hands tangled up in the thick fur. “No.”</p><p>Stephen winced, but he knew he couldn’t just leave. Something was wrong, and he needed to fix it. “Tony, my star, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Tony blinked into wakefulness, staring up at him. The Omega looked absolutely pitiful, his skin pale and sickly, his eyes unfocused. He looked like he wanted to curl in on himself. </p><p>Stephen pressed a hand against Tony’s forehead, searching for a fever. “Are you sick?”</p><p>Tony started to speak, but ended up groaning in pain. He tried again. “My stomach . . .”</p><p>Stephen’s brows furrowed together in worry, his emotions becoming more free upon his human face. “Have you eaten?”</p><p>Tony gave him such a withering look that Stephen wanted to shrink away like a dog with its tail between its legs. "You've only brought me meat. I need more than that."</p><p>Stephen sat back on his feet, thinking. Then, he stood and gently pulled the fur back over Tony.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen walked through the streets of the village, feeling out of place in his human body and clothes, though his chest and back were uncovered. It didn’t matter. His comfort was not so important as Tony’s well-being. </p><p>He wandered the marketplace, eyes skating over stalls of food and drinks and produce, ignoring the sellers who tried to catch his attention. He stopped in front of a table piled with wheels and blocks of something orange and white. “What’s this?”</p><p>The woman behind the table looked at him with a confused smile. “Cheese, sir.”</p><p>“What’s that made of?”</p><p>“. . . Milk?”</p><p>That sounded right. “I’ll buy one . . . wheel.” Stephen dropped a pile of shiny gold coins on the counter, not bothering to count them. He didn’t like to part with his gold, but for Tony, any sacrifice was worthy.</p><p>He spent over an hour in the town, occasionally walking away to open up a portal and throw the food he bought, at one point transporting an entire wagon. When he was satisfied that there was enough, he walked to the edge of the town before transforming back into his normal self. It was possible to portal back, but he preferred to fly and stretch his wings. The world was made to be viewed from the sky. He wanted to bring Tony up to fly with him someday, but that would likely never happen.</p><p>He briefly stopped to uproot a sweet-smelling plum tree before returning home. Most of the food went into a cool, cellar-like cave. A quick preservation spell ensured that they would last. The fruit tree and wagon remained in the main cavern, though he accidentally half-crushed the latter under one of his feet. </p><p>He found a silver tray from amongst the pile of shiny things and filled it with small bowls of food and a goblet of sweet wine. A simple healing potion from the shelf of his spell room completed the meal, and Stephen dressed completely for the first time in years before he entered the nesting room, not wanting to upset dear Tony with his nudity again.</p><p>The Omega was sleeping when Stephen entered the room, and he had to gently shake the smaller man’s shoulder to wake him. “Tony?” he whispered. “I have something for you.”</p><p>The Omega groaned, slowly waking up and blinking at the dragon that hovered above him with a human face. “Hmph?”</p><p>Stephen felt something inside him break and grow soft, practically glowing at Tony’s attention, no matter how bare. “I brought food.” He took the tray from the stone floor above them, holding it out.</p><p>Tony shook his head, turning away and burying himself further into the mound of blankets. Stephen stopped him, pressing the cup filled with the healing potion to the man’s mouth. “Drink this. It will help.”</p><p>After a moment of confusion, Tony opened his mouth, and the thick purple liquid flowed into his mouth. Stephen watched the way his throat moved before shaking the thought away.</p><p>It took a few minutes for Tony to sit up, but already the color was back in his face and bright eyes. Stephen inwardly sighed in relief.</p><p>Tony took the tray, and Stephen listed the food he’d gathered, not quite sure how to stop speaking once he started. He forced his mouth to shut once there was nothing else to name and sat back on his haunches, waiting. Tony watched him for a moment before hesitantly picking up a small purple fig, taking a bite. His eyes widened in delight, and Stephen almost melted when he heard a tiny moan pass the Omega’s lips.</p><p>Once Tony started, he couldn’t stop, and he devoured everything like a starving man, occasionally murdering Stephen with the happy sounds he made. He paused when almost everything was gone. “This is . . . really good.” </p><p>It was the first time Stephen ever saw him smile, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life seeing it again and again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen threw himself whole-heartedly into his life’s new purpose — making Tony happy. He planted fruit trees in the grotto and used magic to make them grow. He sat with him at meals, conversing and making sure the Omega ate. Slowly but surely, his tiny mate was opening up to him, and began to speak without prompting.</p><p>Soon, Stephen couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know, to ask at the very least. “Are you happy?”</p><p>Tony paused in the middle of spooning blueberries into his mouth. It took a moment for him to answer. “I’m not . . . <em> unhappy</em>.”</p><p>Stephen felt something inside him shrivel up. <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid. </em> Of course Tony wasn’t happy. He was trapped in a mountain with a monster.</p><p>“Kind of just . . . bored.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He could probably help with that.</p><p>“What did you do before?” He was always jealous when he thought of Tony’s before-life, wondering if he was properly happy there, if he laughed and smiled easily and had dreamt of having a mate that would please him and was not monster, who would know how to make him happy.</p><p>Tony was thinking. “Tinker. Experiment. Spend time with my friends Rhodey and Pepper.” He seemed to want to keep speaking, but stopped, averting his eyes.</p><p><em> Tinker. </em> He was a builder? Maybe an inventor. Definitely a scientist of some sort if he enjoyed experimenting.</p><p>Stephen briefly transformed one of his canines as he tore his meat apart. <em> I can work with that. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen set about his plan only a few days later. There were other dragons in the world, some of whom he considered friends, though dragons were typically solitary creatures apart from their mates and families. But the closest one that would help him was more than a day’s flight away, making portal magic a necessity. </p><p>As soon as he arrived in Mordo’s cave, he felt his shoulders tighten anxiously, and something in his mind shouted, <em> Wrong. </em> He shook it off, quickly realizing the problem. He had not been so far from Tony since they met. Everything inside of him was screaming with the desire to return to his mate and protect him. He might have done it, except that this entire trip was <em> for </em> Tony. There was no going back empty-handed.</p><p>Luckily, he would not have to waste his time. Mordo was laying in the deepest cave in a system of twisting underground passages, not hidden in a mountain like Stephen’s but under the cool, flat earth itself. He rose his head when he heard Stephen walking, his body green-scaled and long, more of a serpent than a lizard, with dark bronze eyes that seemed to know everything and more.</p><p>Mordo slowly blinked, smoke wafting up from his nostrils. “Stephen. Why have you come here?” To a human, it might have seemed rude, but dragons always preferred directness.</p><p>“I have found my mate, a human prince called Tony Stark.”</p><p>Mordo seemed surprised, his mouth attempting a smile. “I am happy for you. Am I to assume you are a father now?” Dragons rarely congregated in great numbers, but when they did, it was either to sing to Mhysa the mother-goddess . . . or to celebrate the birth of another one of their kind. There were so few of them that it was always a grand event, and dragons flew or portalled from all over the world to give gifts and honor the hatchling.</p><p>Stephen’s heart yearned for it, but he knew that it was unlikely. Tony did not accept him as a mate and never would. They would never have a child, and Stephen would never name them under the stars or play with them or laugh with Tony about their little son or daughter . . .</p><p>Stephen was close to crying, but he made himself push those thoughts away. “Not so. Rather, it is a problem my little mate faces. He is a lover of knowledge and the sciences, and I am afraid I have so few books or other things that he would enjoy. I know you have some. Would you give me them, as a gift?” Money was a strange concept to dragons. They loved gold, silver, and jewels, not for their supposed value, but for their inherent beauty and sacred importance to Mhysa and her children. (And . . . well, they were <em> shiny.</em>) But a dragon might give another a gift, with or without the understanding that it may be repaid in the future.</p><p>Mordo considered it for a moment before nodding. “I’ll show you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Stephen returned to the cave under the mountain, he’d visited three other dragons and raided a small castle for tools and instruments he could find nowhere else. He saw Tony as soon as he arrived, and fell in love with him once more, as he did every day. His mate was wearing a long black gown with rows of embroidered patterns around the waist, and emeralds set in silver around his neck, hands, ankles, and head.</p><p><em> Beautiful</em>, Stephen though<em>, so perfectly beautiful. </em></p><p>Finally remembering to breathe, Stephen set the wooden crates carrying his gifts down before transforming back into his human form, summoning a pair of soft deer-skin pants to wear before looking at Tony. Smiling, he inclined his head to the crates. “For you.”</p><p>He was suddenly nervous, unsure of how Tony would react. More than anything, he wanted Tony to like it. He needed Tony to be happy. It was more important to him than gold, than air, than life. </p><p>He was so busy worrying that it took a moment for him to notice Tony opening the first crate, only being alerted by the sharp intake of breath from the Omega.</p><p>Tony stared at the crate. His hand trembled. His looked stunned, and Stephen had no idea if it was in a good way or not.</p><p>The first box was all books, not just about science, but anything of the world that Stephen had thought his mate might be interested in - maths, stories, myths, history, art, philosophy. And machines. Stephen wanted his little mate to know everything there was to know about the machines he loved so.</p><p>Tony’s hands moved eagerly now, tearing open the next chest, revealing carefully stacked piles of scientific tools, raw materials, and even a few other things, like musical instruments.</p><p>For a moment, Tony looked like he would cry. His heart breaking, Stephen was about to ask what he did wrong when Tony said, “This is . . . the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”</p><p>Stephen nearly sobbed in happiness. “I'm glad. More than anything, I want you to be happy, Tony.”</p><p>Tony held up something that Wong had described as a “sextant”, a tool that navigators and sailors used to find their way by measuring the stars. Stephen liked the idea of that. “What if I don't want to be here?” The Omega’s face had turned from excited to cautious, unsure if he should even be asking what he was. "What if leaving will make me happy?</p><p><em> I’ll die. </em> It was rare that a dragon died unless their mate did, but Stephen was certain that Tony’s leaving would break him. He would be as his sister Donna when her mate died, set upon by an angry mob while she was away from their cave. Donna was so devastated that she woke Stephen from half a world away with her mournful song, and she had died by the time he arrived to help her. He didn’t want to know what it would be like to die that way.</p><p>It didn’t matter. “If that's what you want, then tell me where you want to go. I'll take you myself.” <em> It’s not about you. </em> Stephen had learned his lesson long ago. If leaving was what would make Tony happen, then Stephen would not keep him. </p><p>Tony’s hands nervously played with a telescope. He didn’t look at the dragon. “I want . . . to go outside and look at the stars.”</p><p>Stephen could have cried with relief. “As you wish.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In all of Stephen’s two thousand years, he had never known a night so peaceful and beautiful. He lay with Tony outside, his fingertips skirting around his mate’s hand, so close but never touching. That was alright. It was enough to be with Tony, to sit with him and look at the stars. It would be enough if it was the only night they ever spent together.</p><p>It was so perfect that he was still thinking of it a week later when he was wrenched from his thoughts by the sound of Tony crying out in what sounded like pain. “<em>Stephen!</em>”</p><p>He was on his feet immediately, using magic to lend speed to his legs as he raced down the smooth tunnels until he was in the nesting room, frozen in the doorway. "My star? What's—" Tony's scent hit his nose, heady and sweet and musky and intoxicating and <em> oh . . .  </em></p><p>
  <em> Omega. </em>
</p><p>It was obvious that Tony was trapped in the throws of his heat. Water covered his mouth and dripped down his chest, making his sweat-coated skin shine even more. His legs flexed, and a moment later Stephen could smell the slick that ran down his legs and hole. A silky blue dress kept his form cruelly hidden, and opals set in shining silver accented the gentle lines of his body. He had never been more beautiful, not even when Stephen brought him home and dressed him in gold. He looked like a star-nymph, born of blue darkness and moonlight.</p><p>The spell broke when Tony looked up. His dark eyes were overtaken by his pupils, making him look frightened and desperate. His mouth was twisted painfully. He finally became aware of Stephen’s presence, and quickly sat up, bowing his head in a show of submission and showing off his beautiful, unmarked neck.</p><p>The invitation could not be more clear. Tony — <em> Omega, little mate, perfect, so perfect, you smell so good, Tony, Tony, oh Tony </em> — was offering himself up to the Alpha, desperate and ready. The very picture of temptation.</p><p>Luckily, Stephen had already resigned himself to a lifetime of temptation.</p><p>He walked back out of the room to the main cavern. He considered staying there for the next few days, but knew he couldn’t leave Tony to his misery for so long. A quick trip to his spellroom, and he had a vessel of his most powerful sleeping potion, diluted with Tony’s favorite cloudberry wine so it would only last the few days that the heat would take. He walked back to the nest.</p><p>He sunk into the blankets and pillows beside Tony, attempting to press the skin of wine and medicine to his mouth, but Tony groaned, pushing Stephen’s hand away. “No, not that. You, I need you, Stephen, please . . .” He lifted his dark skirt, presenting himself so Stephen could see his flushed cock and wet, open hole. “<em>Please, Stephen, please fuck me, I want you, I want you so much—</em>”</p><p>Stephen dropped the wine skin to the nest and grabbed Tony’s wrists to try to hold him still, careful not to apply too much pressure. “No, you don't, Tony.” He was a monster, and he could not forget it. Tony did not want him, would never want him, it was only the heat making him think that, and he could not forget it. “You can't think right like this.” He held Tony’s wrists in one hand and used the other to press the drink to the Omega’s mouth. “Drink this.”</p><p>Tony reluctantly obeyed, seemingly willing to do anything Stephen asked of him. His mouth opened, and the liquid slid down his mouth and throat. When it was gone, Tony looked at him for a moment before his eyes slipped closed, and he was asleep. </p><p>Stephen watched over him for a while before leaving. For a moment, he thought he might stay, or even press a chaste kiss to Tony’s forehead, but he quickly berated himself for the idea. <em> You are a monster, a dragon, and who would ever dare to love a dragon? </em></p><p>He pulled a blanket over Tony and set a spell over him to make sure he didn’t starve or become dehydrated. Then, he stood and left, allowing himself the single luxury of looking back at his sleeping mate before he was gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Why me?" Tony demanded a week later, standing before Stephen in the grotto. "Why did you take me? Why not someone else?"</p><p>Stephen looked at him with aching fondness. Tony was dressed in thin white fabric that floated atop the water, making him look ethereal and pure and star-like. "I dreamed of you."</p><p>That night Tony slept curled in Stephen's arms, his face nuzzled in the dragon's chest. Stephen watched him sleep for a long time, tears in his eyes at the easy trust and affection that Tony showed him. It was more than he deserved, and certainly more than he expected, and he didn't want to lose a single moment.</p><p>Eventually he drifted into sleep, his little mate a welcome weight in his arms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He woke hours later, he eyes opening instantly as he was wrenched from his sleep, every sense and nerve alert as his instincts screamed at him.</p><p>
  <em> Threat. </em>
</p><p>He spotted the knight standing next to the arched doorway, arrayed in black and silvery armor, a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He'd been moving slowly, trying to avoid detection.</p><p>
  <em> He failed. </em>
</p><p>Stephen say up, his fingers transforming into long claws, his teeth becoming black knives, his eyes gold and slitted and terrible as red scales descended down his back. <em> If I am a monster, then let me be strong, strong and terrifying. </em> Stephen had never before killed the rare knights who came to steal from him. But then, he had not had a mate to protect.</p><p>Vaguely, he became aware of Tony awake in bed, staring at them. <em> Mate. </em> A ferocious desire to protect filled him. Rage and hate and heat boiled together in his throat and stomach. "You <em> DARE!</em>" A plume angry gold flames erupted from his mouth. </p><p>The knight raised his shield, quickly rolling out of the way to avoid the burning heat and dropping his shield, glowed and warped in his hand. He faced the dragon. "<em>Let him go!</em>"</p><p>Tony, sitting up in bed, looked horrified. "<em>Stop!</em>" He jumped to his feet, dropping the first that covered him and running to stand before the knight. He faced the dragon with a pleading look. "Stephen, don't!"</p><p>Stephen stopped, growing still as he stared at his mate. For a moment, he thought, <em> My little mate fears me so that he would rather protect the man come to harm us. </em></p><p>Then an arrow flew into the room, thumping a stone wall before falling to the floor. Tony whipped around to stare at who sent it. "Pepper! We're trying to talk it out! Would- would both of you just calm down! Stephen, stop breathing fire!"</p><p>All of them stared at the Omega. Stephen's mind finally caught up with what was happening, and he stood up properly, the black bearskin he'd slept with falling to the floor. "Tony, who are these people?"</p><p>Tony seemed highly aware of all the eyes on him, unconsciously wrapped his red robes closely around himself. "Stephen, this is James Rhodes and Virginia Potts, a knight and lady of my father's court. They cannot mean to harm us."</p><p>Stephen didn't doubt his mate's truth, but he could still feel his anger and protective fear. "Stand behind me."</p><p>"Tony, don't!" The knight James Rhodes shouted, raising his sword higher.</p><p>Stephen's lips curled around his teeth, but he calmed some when Tony came to stand behind him, looking at the dragon with a quiet sort of trust. He flexed his hands and allowed his eyes to regain their blue-green color. "State your intentions."</p><p>The knight did not seem at all scared of him. "We've come to take our friend home."</p><p>Stephen resisted the urge to growl. "That will not happen."</p><p>A woman in padded leather armor appeared in the doorway, holding a bow knocked with an arrow. "The hell it won't."</p><p>Tony held out a hand to stop her. "It's okay. I want this."</p><p>Stephen's heart leapt, but before he could so much as smile, the woman said, "He's warped your mind!"</p><p>Stephen could have bitten her head off. "I've done no such thing," the dragon said, his voice low and angry. "I would never harm Tony. I dreamed him. We're written in the stars."</p><p>"It's true!" Tony said, defending him. "He offered to take me back, but I said no. Please, just put your weapons down."</p><p>For a moment, James, Virginia, and Pepper stared at each other, all ready to restart the fight. Then, the knight lowered his sword.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen reluctantly left, giving his little mate time to speak with his old friends. The entire time he was out hunting, he dreaded returning home and wanted nothing more. He feared that Tony would be gone when he did, running from the monster that had stolen him. It wasn't as though he could blame him. He was a dragon, and who could love a dragon?</p><p>He decided that if Tony left, he would not chase him. Tony was not his prisoner and never would be. The grief would likely kill him, but that was the fate of a dragon, and you cannot run from fate.</p><p>He took far more time than he needed before returning to the cave with a dead deer in his claws. He could have wept when he saw Tony, beautifully adorned in a black and burgundy gown, with black doeskin pants over his legs and a white lion pelt over his shoulder for warmth. Smooth black stones adorned his wrists and neck, with one hanging over his forehead. He looked more like a king of legend than an Omega prince. Stephen wanted to take him in his arms and have him properly, but it was not in the stars.</p><p>He wasn't hungry, but he decided to take one of the buck's antlers to gnaw on in frustration and annoyance. Tony smiled at him when he did, the Omega coming to lean against the dragon's great scaled body as he ate. </p><p>He was thinking that if Tony remained, he would help the Omega build the magnificent machines he designed, he would see them built and used and admired by all, when Pepper Potts looked at him and asked, "Do you eat?"</p><p>Stephen looked at her with annoyance. "Yes."</p><p>"What do you eat?" Rhodey asked suspiciously.</p><p>Stephen considered saying, <em> The flesh of irritating humans</em>, before deciding Tony wouldn't appreciate it. "Meat."</p><p>Tony looked at him curiously. "Have you ever eaten fruit?"</p><p>Stephen's previous annoyance seemed to evaporate when faced with his little mate. "No."</p><p>"Then how do you know if you like it or not? Does it smell bad to you or something?"</p><p>Stephen almost shrugged before remembering he was still in his dragon body. "It smells fine. I don’t know if I’d like it."</p><p>“Will you try some for me?”</p><p>He didn't particularly want to, but Tony was so soft and earnest that he was helpless against him. He nodded and began to return to his smaller human form, allowing his bones and flesh to twist themselves out of place. Tony used the lion pelt to cover his nakedness, though Stephen didn't particularly care either way.</p><p>Tony took a fig from his bowl, tossing it to his mate.  Stephen caught it and took a bite, the juice running down and covering his chin. Unwilling, he made a noise of shock. "It's good!"</p><p>The sound of Tony's laughter filled his ears and kept him smiling through the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later, when they lay in their best, Stephen stroked his little mate's hair and whispered, "Dragons dream of their mates. It can take thousands of years for the right person to be born, but once they're with them, they will never accept another. We can extend our loved ones' lives by centuries, but eventually they will die, and when they do, the dragon that loved them so will die of grief. This is how it is and has always been."</p><p>Tony may not be his, but he could protect him and make him happy. He could love him. </p><p>The Omega sat up, staring. Firelight shown off his beautiful brown eyes. “You'll die one day? Because of me?”</p><p>Stephen smiled, content. “Did you think me immortal?”</p><p>His heart fell when Tony whispered, “Yes.”</p><p>Stephen made quiet shushing sounds,  pulled Tony into his arms. “Do you think I would prefer to live without you?”</p><p>Tony was shaking, almost imperceptibly. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Stephen squeezed him and promised, “I wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later, Rhodes and Potts left. Stephen returned home to find them gone, but Tony still there, dressed in a purple robe with silver and gold flower embroidery, with a metal wreath upon his head.</p><p>They didn't speak of it at the moment. But Tony held his hand, squeezing it, and Stephen knew it would be okay.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wasn't quite sure what happened. Stephen had been following a herd of elk from the sky when a sudden pain erupted in his shoulder. He screeched, the feeling of venom  spread through his body, burning unnaturally.</p><p>He almost fell from the sky, screaming, but he still had the presence of mind to return home, sinking lower and lower as he flew. Shapes danced across his vision, and the sun turned dark.</p><p>He fell into the cave, dragging himself forward painfully. Distantly, he heard Tony's voice, scared and desperate and asking how to help. Stephen searched his mind for an answer. “My spells . . ." He spoke, but did not comprehend his own voice or mind. He felt his body shift painfully, and then blissful darkness overtook him. </p><p>When he awoke, the first thing he saw was Tony. Unprovoked worry filled him. "Tony? What happened? Are you okay?"</p><p>Tony stared at him a moment before throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck and sobbing. Slowly, Stephen raised his arms around the Omega. Despite the pain, he felt himself smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they next lay below the stars, Tony arrived in the gold gown and ruby jewels that Stephen had given him so long ago now. He looked like a bride for a king. <em> Or a dragon. </em></p><p>Stephen stared up at the Omega as his soft hands moved over the dragon's body, removing his fur cloak and soft robes, until he was naked beneath the sky.</p><p>Stephen took one of Tony's hand in his and kissed the palm before carefully removing Tony's jewelry. He stopped before taking the dress. “We don’t need this anymore, do we?”</p><p>“No,” Tony said, removing it himself. Stephen stared not at his body, but his eyes, dark and brown and full of what the dragon thought might be love. “We don’t.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>